Friends Forever
by Amara Angel
Summary: A girl with an unknown past and a boy destined to be the hero of time. Erin and Link had been raised side by side their whole lives, but one day their carefree lives change forever. LinkxOc. Twilight Princess Story
1. A Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters; only Erin.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could even though her five year old legs wouldn't carry her very far. He was getting closer. She had to hide, but where? Aha! She hid in the bushes just in time. She tried to slow her breathing as she saw her pursuer in front of her. He turned around to see if he could find her then walked off. She let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Gotcha!"

"Link! Let go!"

"Haha, alright. You're it now," he said as he let her go. She just pouted at the six year old farm boy.

"Fine, but I can never catch you."

"Haha, you just need to try harder. I know you can do it," and he started running.

"Link!" and she ran after him. Soon after she started she tripped over some sort of root that didn't seem to be there before and right in front of her appeared a huge plant monster. It reared back its nut-like head to strike. She was so afraid she couldn't move or yell. She closed her eyes waiting for the strike to come, but then felt herself being picked up and carried. She opened her eyes to see her rescuer.

"Link!"

He set her down and turned back to the monster. He had a determined look in his eye that she had never seen before. The creature reared back for another strike. Link was ready. He pulled out a stick he had found on the way and defeated the monster. His stature seemed to calm a little and he turned back to her.

"Let's go home," and he held out his had to her. She took it a started to stand up, but when she stood she yelled out in pain and fell once again.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her worriedly as she held her ankle. She couldn't say anything because she was still held by the fear of the previous attack. Link didn't look at her as he bound her ankle. He felt so guilty. They knew they shouldn't have stayed out so late, yet he had persuaded her to.

"Link." He looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been faster. I should have seen it. I .." she started to cry. Link held her close.

"I am sorry. " He made her look at him. "I will always protect you and do my best so that I can. I promise; I will always be there … _**Erin**_."

* * *

The seventeen year old girl woke with a start. It was the third time this week she had had that same dream.

"Does he still mean it?"

That day was so long ago she figured he'd forgotten it. They still remained best friends, though, and Link was still a farm boy. He loved working with Epona and the goats. She now worked with Rusl's wife and son, Colin. She helped with household chores and what not since Rusl was sometimes away and his wife was expecting. Colin was one of her dearest friends. He had a good heart that wanted to care for others and often tried to do so even though he was picked on by some of the other village children. He idolized Link and wanted to be just like him when he grew older.

She then heard the cuckoo call in the distance saying that a new day was here and she needed to get up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up you silly bird." She sighed as she got up to get ready for the rest of the day. She got dressed in her usual clothes. Her shirt was white with red lines at the bottom of the long sleeves. Her dress had slits and a belt with red lining. She also had navy blue shorts on under. She then brushed out her hair. It was a light sky blue that went to her lower back. Afterwards she brushed her teeth and climbed down the ladder that led to her front door.

It was a beautiful day; she loved the woods in the mornings. They were just so, magical. She started to walk into town to start her regular day. She passed by Link's house on the way and decided to see if he was awake. His house was closer to the village while hers was closer to Ordon Spring. When she got there, though, the children of the village were already there waking him up.

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!" They waved at the boy in the window and he waved back. She heard him come down the stairs and watched as he climbed down the ladder of his house. None of them seemed to notice her so she just watched the scene unfold.

"Link, did ya hear? Beth's parents have a slingshot in their shop, but she won't let us play with it."

"I told you, if you buy it you can play with it."

She then saw Colin. He was standing next to the house petting and feeding Epona. He was a kind hearted boy whom Erin loved greatly. Link then appeared next to Colin and started talking to him.

"It's your day off today isn't it, Link?"

"Yes it is Colin, though I'm still going to go check back on the goats sometime today."

"Oh, if you go see my mom, she'll give you the fishing rod I made. I hope you like it; my dad said to not bring it up with me."

"Thank you, I'm sure it's perfect. See you later." He then left and it was just her and the children. They still didn't see her and she decided to leave it that way so she snuck around them to the entrance of the village. It really was a beautiful day.

The village was a quiet place; not many people, but it suited them. The people were friendly and happy, the air was nice and it was peaceful.

This was all Erin had known. She was found by Rusl at the Ordon Spring as a baby. He took her in and she was raised by the village. Raised next to her was Link. His parents were both strong leaders within the village. His dad was kind and brave. His mother was beautiful and loving. They were well respected and well loved in the village. Sadly, when Link was two and Erin was one, goblins and other creatures came into the village. Link's parents fought bravely and saved the village, but did so at the cost of their own lives.

Rusl was Link's dad's best friends and had promised to look out for the boy. That is where Erin and Link's friendship really began.

"Yep, this is where it all begins." She made her way to Rusl's house to begin her day. She saw Rusl's wife carrying a wood cradle that she herself had help make.

"Oh Erin, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you."

She suddenly slipped; Erin caught her in time, but the basket fell in the river.

"Are you, alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Erin, for saving me."

"Oh, there goes the basket. I'll go get it, you stay here okay?"

"But …. oh that girl."

She ran down the stream hoping to catch it before it got too far, but it looked like it was too late. She was standing near the village store that was owned by Beth's parents and on a high pillar in the middle of the lake nearby a monkey was holding the cradle.

"How am I going to get it now?" she sighed. She heard a quiet, light whistle followed by a hawk's cry. Looking around she spied the culprit. It was Link on another pillar not too far away. Suddenly the hawk flew off towards the monkey and caught the basket. After Link had thanked it and given it a treat he picked up the cradle and headed back up the river. She thought that she'd catch up with him but as she got closer her dreams kept on playing in her mind. They had kept her awake many times and often crowded her mind. She had convinced herself that it was so long ago that he had forgotten all about it, but a part of her always wondered. For now she was reluctant to talk to him face to face and decided that it would be best if she just followed from the shadows.

He made his way back to where Rusl's wife was still waiting.

"Oh Link! You found the cradle, thank you. Did you see Erin though?"

"No, I didn't see her, but I'm sure she's okay; don't worry."

"That reminds me. Could you please come to the house with me? I have something to give you."

"Alright. Here; I'll carry the cradle. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Link."

They walked up to the house not knowing about their little shadow.

"Here we are. Collin made this with the help of his dad. He really does admire you. You will look out for him, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Thank you. Have a good day," he said as he walked off. When Link had left, Erin decided that it would be best to get back to work.

"Erin, there you are! When you didn't come back after a while, I asked Link to help. I'm glad you're okay."

She just smiled and said, "Yes, I'm alright, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the cradle, but it looks like Link already got it for you."

"Yes he did, I know you tried. Thank you."

Erin smiled and started to go into the house.

"Where are you going, Erin?"

"I'm going to go get started on the work," she said sounding surprised that she would ask such a question.

"But, honey, today is your day off. Don't you remember? I reminded you yesterday before you left."

"That's right. I forgot. Are you sure you'll be okay though?"

"I will be fine; you go have fun. Enjoy today."

"Thank you. Call me if you need me, though."

"I will."

Erin had completely forgotten that she had been given the day off. She decided that she would go and see what the kids were up to. As she made her way back to Link's house she heard the kids yelling. They sounded really excited about something. When she got there, she could see why. Link had gotten the slingshot and was now letting the kids see it. What was she going to do with him? He loved the kids and was one at heart.

"Oh, Erin, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Rusl. How are you doing?"

"Well I just dropped off a package for Link, and now I'm heading home."

"Oh, well, alright. Have fun."

"You do the same. Bye."

"Goodbye."


	2. A Battle

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I had a huge writer's block and didnt know exactly what to do with it. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks

* * *

Erin watched as Link came down from his house with a wooden sword strapped to his back. The children's eyes went so wide she could swear they were as big as saucers. She was not surprised at their reaction because she herself was interested to see what skills he had and a sword was a rare thing in a small town.

"Link, show us some of your moves!" the children yelled.

"Haha alright alright. Which ones do you want to see?"

She watched silently as he pulled off every move and very nicely she might add.

"Wow! That is so awesome! Thanks Link! So that means anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up… WAH!" Everyone looked at the path to Ordon Spring. A monkey with a flower behind its ear.

"Let's get it!"

The children were first after the monkey and Link couldn't help following to make sure they were all alright. He hopped onto Epona and rode after them. I decided to follow in case anyone needed my help. I first reached Beth; she had fallen behind the others.

"Beth are you alright? Where's Talo, Link, and Malo?"

"I'm fine. Link went after Talo and Malo. I can't keep up with them."

"Alright, you head back home, ok?"

"Ok, see you later Erin!" She watched as Beth ran back to the village. Erin headed further to Ordon Spring. By the entrance of the Spring she saw Malo.

"Erin, Link went into the Faron Woods after Talo."

"Thank you Malo. Now I want you to head home and don't make any stops along the way."

"Ok Erin." Malo ran home on his stubby legs. Once again her dream came to the front of her mind.

She kept running into the Faron Wood after Link and Talo hoping to catch up to them before anything got serious; she knew the Faron Woods could be a dangerous place. She forgot about the gate that was meant to keep danger out and children in. Luckily for her, she had been in Faron Woods many times and had obtained great skills in jumping the fence. She ran down the path until she reached a fork. She knew that the left path led to the lamp salesman and the right led to the deeper forest. Link came down the path from the lantern guy with Epona.

"Erin? What are you doing here?" He hopped off Epona and looked at Erin.

"I was worried about you and the kids. I wanted to make sure everyone was alright. I sent Beth and Malo home and then came after you. Where's Talo?"

"He's gone after the monkey further into the forest. I'm going after him." He started off past the open gate.

"I'm coming, too; you may need my help." Link looked at her doubtfully.

"You don't have a weapon though. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Link, I'll be fine. I grabbed my bow on the way and you know I'm a fair shot."

He knew she was right and more than a fair shot. He sighed, "Alright, but we must hurry and please don't fall behind."

She nodded and they ran into the nearby cave hoping that Talo was okay. When they went a ways, Link had to light the lantern because it had gotten so dark.

"Link, look!" Erin ran and picked up a wooden play sword. "Talo was here." They kept moving and ran into some rat trouble. Link took care of it but while he was facing her she pulled down her bow, aimed, and shot just missing the side of his head. He turned and saw a bat pinned to the wall with one of her arrows.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself." She ran down the cave and he followed after he recovered from his stunned state. They made it through the cave without much more incident than rats and bats. Finally, they left the cave and made it to an open area in the woods. Suddenly, when they got half way through, a plant popped up and trained its senses on them. Erin couldn't move. It was just like her dream; she was helpless, always helpless. Link acted quickly and destroyed the plant. He didn't look at her.

"Let's keep moving. Talo needs us."

They were getting closer to where they thought Talo might be when suddenly some sort of creature appeared. It looked like and armed goblin with a very sharp sword. They got ready; she shot at the creature while Link chopped at it with his wooden sword. Several more creatures showed up and all of them met the same fate. There was a locked gate in their path and neither of them had a key.

"Link, come with me. I know a place where it could be." She led him past everything to the opposite side of the clearing and into another cave. They fought more creatures and found the key. They head back to the gate and, not surprising, once open they found even more creatures.

"Gosh, don't these things ever give up?!"

"Sorry Erin, but it looks like they don't."

"Gee, thanks Link."

"Haha. Any time."

They made their way up the path and into more creatures. This time though, someone else was there.

"Woo, Hey! Woo, You're super!"

"What?" They looked around and spotted an unusual thing. A small shop in the middle of nowhere run by a _bird?_

"Hey! Now buy something would ya?"

"I'm sorry," she tried to say as kindly as possible, "but we're in a hurry. Goodbye."

They continued on their way and finally reached their destination. Up at the shrine they found Talo and the monkey locked in a cage guarded by two ugly goblin beasts.

"Talo!"

"Erin! Link! Please hurry!" Erin and Link got into a fighting stance as the creatures came. Link took the one on the right and Erin took the one on the left.

She stayed a little bit away from him so she could use her bow, but the creature knew her plan. It charged at her with its sword raised. She dodged the first time but the creature recovered quickly. It came at her again; she ducked and pushed it off of her while cocking an arrow. She let loose and the creature fell with an arrow to the chest.

Link freed Talo and the monkey.

"Link! Thank you so much!" He ran up and tackled Link. Erin just laughed at the two of them and was glad that everyone was alright.

"Thank you, Erin!" He ran and hugged her next around the waist. He could feel her flinch and wondered if he did something wrong.

"Erin?"

"I'm glad you're safe, Talo. Now don't you think it's time to head home? I think you're parents will be worried."

"Oh, okay." They started off down the path heading home. Their journey home was less eventful than the trip up. It seemed that all the creatures left them alone after Erin and Link defeated a lot of their comrades. They reached the end of the cave and came to the fork in the road. The sun was setting when they finally exited the cave. Talo stopped and looked back at the two of them.

"If you guys hadn't come… Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey… She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

Erin bent down to his level and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you made a new friend and I'm glad that you won't be bothering those monkeys any more. Now please promise me that you won't go running into the Woods again okay?"

"Okay, Erin. I promise." He then turned to Link. "Um Link… You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous…" Erin raised her eyebrow. "So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" Erin just looked at Link. He looked completely at a loss. He finally nodded and Talo ran home.

"Link! Erin!" They both looked to their right and saw Rusl coming up the path.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard… But it looks like you brought him home already. I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you two."

"Haha, it was not really any trouble." Erin smiled at Rusl. He just smiled back but them became thoughtful.

"Tell me, have you guys noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel… uneasy about what may lie in wait… Anyway, Link. Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. If you're lucky you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!" Erin looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"Well I guess I will head home. You two should, too. Good night!" and he started home.

"Link. What was Rusl talking about?" He looked down at her where she was still kneeling.

"Rusl asked me to bring a sword he made to Hyrule castle. He thinks it will be a good experience for me, and I accepted."

"Oh, well… I wish you luck then." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, now let's go home, Erin." He held out a hand to her to help her up. She took it and started to stand, but hissed as she put her hand to her side and knelt back down.

"Erin? What's wrong?" He knelt beside her and moved her hand.

"Heh, I guess I didn't dodge as well as I thought."

"Just like you to make light of a situation. Hop on." He knelt in front of Erin with his back facing towards her.

"But Link-"

"It's alright we don't want it opening again now do we?" She didn't say anything but got onto his back and he carried her home.


	3. Remembering

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a huuuuuuuge writers block on the beginning. I hope you enjoy it. Well, onto the story!

* * *

They reached Erin's home and saw Epona grazing in the grass nearby; quite contentedly.

"So that's where you got off to, Epona." Link just smiled at his horse; he had raised her from a filly and knew that she, too, could take care of herself.

While Link was looking at his horse, Erin was looking at her house. It was well built by the people of the village. It had been filled with love and been a home to many a sick and wounded creature. It had been her protection and peace. Now all she wondered was how she would get into her home.

'Link's never gonna let me try.' Then she had another thought which made her smile. 'But his home's in the trees, too.'

"Link you can let me down here. I can get up myself." Link didn't look at her and started walking down the path.

"Link, I'm not letting you carry me up to your house and that's final," and she thought it was final.

"Who said anything about my house? You need to get that wound looked at and since we can't get to my house, or yours, we're going to see Rusl." Erin went pale; she didn't think of that. She had never liked being the center of attention and absolutely avoided being fussed over.

"Heh, there's no reason to go see them, Link. I'm fine; I'll just go back home and rest for a day. I won't even go to work tomorrow." She started to get off his back but had to stop because Link wouldn't let her go, at least that's what she told herself. She wouldn't admit that the cut was starting to burn. 'Do those things even clean their swords? At least it's getting dark,' Erin sighed, "No one will see us."

Link started to notice Erin getting a little heavier and her arms getting looser around his neck. When he looked back over his shoulder, he saw that her eyes were closed and started to get a little panicked. He then saw that her breathing was even and forced himself to calm down; praying that she was just asleep because of the long day. He made it to Rusl's house and gently knelt to the ground to set Erin down. Link quickly knocked on the door, picked her up in his arms, and waited for someone to come to the door.

While he waited, he looked down at the girl in his arms and couldn't help remembering a similar situation several years earlier. Unknown to Erin, he too had been having recurring dreams. He remembered that day when they were just kids playing tag in the woods. They had been having so much fun and he didn't want to end the game just yet. He heard Erin in the bush behind him, but decided to let her think she was winning. He had snuck up quietly behind her then caught her. Link smiled when he remembered her face when he had caught her and then her pout when he told her she was it. He loved to tease her, especially when she became so serious. She was stubborn, even at five, and he knew she could do anything she put her mind to, even if she didn't know that herself. Link smiled even now when he remembered her stubborn face when she _**told **_him she was going with him and that she could take care of herself.

But then his face darkened. He remembered, very well, what happened after that. He had turned and ran, planning on running slower so she could catch him, but all of that was stopped when he heard a loud rustle of leaves followed by a menacing hiss. Rusl had warned him about those signs. He turned around and what he saw chilled his heart. There she was frozen to the spot, eyes wide with fear, looking up at a monster. It was a deku baba, a deadly creature to anything caught in its range, and it was targeting her. He didn't think; all he knew was that she was in danger and wasn't moving. He ran with all his might to her and pulled her out of the way just in time, but they weren't safe yet. He picked up the nearest thing to him and destroyed the creature. He stood there as he caught his breath and calmed down. Something drove him and guided him while he battled the thing, and it scared him. He then heard a whimper behind him and remembered her. He held out his hand to the girl next to him.

"Let's go home," he said and she grabbed his hand, but when she got up, she had yelled in pain and knelt back down.

"What's wrong?" She didn't say anything, but held her ankle and he knew what happened. 'How could I have let this happen? It's my fault. If we hadn't been out here…' Her soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Link." He looked up at her and was surprised; she was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been faster. I should have seen it. I…" she cried harder. He held her close. 'She blames herself?' His guilt was unbearable. It was his idea to stay out late. He was the one not paying attention. He was responsible, but yet she blamed herself.

"I'm sorry," he made her look at him, "I promise, I will protect you."

"Erin, how could I have let this happen?" Suddenly the door opened in front of him and there stood Rusl's wife and Collin.

"Link! What happened?" She brought them inside hurriedly and led Link to the couch.

"She was hurt when we went to the Faron Woods after Talo. The wound came from a sword one of the goblin creatures had." Rusl came in the room and heard what Link said.

"I've got some poultice that should help. Honey, you clean it up while I get it." Rusl walked out of the room while his wife started to clean the wound. Link couldn't keep his eyes off of Erin. Rusl's wife was talking to him but he didn't hear.

"I'm sorry. What was it that you said?"

"Haha, always the polite boy. Link, she's fine it's not deep, and she's resting easy." He smiled at the woman, but before he could answer, Rusl came in.

"Here it is. This stuff will clean anything and help the person heal faster." He put the poultice on the wound and his wife started wrapping it. Rusl then pulled Link out the door.

"Link," Rusl sighed as the boy looked at him. "Link what happened today was just an accident. You've gotten hurt before, and much worse I might add." Link smiled at that thought. "See? Things aren't really that bad, and you're not to blame."

Link smiled again, "We've had this conversation before."

Rusl also smiled, "Yes, I do believe we have." He clapped Link on the shoulder. "Link go on home. We'll take care of her and give you an update in the morning."

Link didn't really want to leave, but he knew Rusl was right. He was leaving tomorrow and needed to get some rest so he would be ready for the trip.

"Alright, but please do update me tomorrow morning."

"Haha you bet I will. I know what would happen if I didn't," Link started to turn red.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rusl," he said as he walked away. Rusl smiled as he watched the boy.

"He'll be ok," and he walked inside.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter will come easier. Please Review. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed.


	4. Beginning the Journey

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm glad for all of you that have read my story so far. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Link hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He had run the whole scene through is mind over and over again trying to find a way that he could have changed it.

'Could I have stopped Talo before he got to the woods? I know I could have taken on both of the creatures; why did she have to come?'

It was just before dawn when he gave up and got ready for his journey that day. He had packed lightly, only taking what he really needed. He now found himself on Epona's back in the middle of the goat corral waiting for the goats to finish their breakfast. It was too early for anyone in the village to be up except for the farm workers. He was hoping that Rusl would be awake by the time Link was done with his chores.

Erin tossed and turned as her nightmare grew stronger. Suddenly, she sat up with a start, but almost instantly laid back down. She looked at the wound under the bandage. It wasn't too bad and had healed some, but it still didn't like the strain she had put on it just then. Erin just laid there as her dream played once again through her mind. A thick darkness had covered all of Ordon Village. She watched as it swallowed everyone she knew one by one. She was helpless to stop it and had to watch as Talo, Rusl, and then Collin were taken. Suddenly, she had seen Link being swallowed by the darkness. He was reaching for her, but no matter what she did, she couldn't move; she couldn't get to him and then he was gone. She had woken up when he disappeared.

The last part of the dream kept flashing in her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming and soon. It was then that she noticed where she was. There was the pan she often cooked with, the cradle she had made for Rusl's wife, and Collin's latest wood project.

'He really _did_ take me to Rusl's house.'

She decided that it was time to get to work and started to clean up around the house.

By dawn, Link had rounded up all the goats and gone through jump practice with Epona. It was getting close to time for him to head to Hyrule Castle, and he still hadn't heard from Rusl. He couldn't keep his mind on his work and didn't really see Ilia or the mayor in front of him.

"Hey! Link!" Link looked down at Ilia surprised, but smiled. "Hi, Ilia."

"Are you excited Link? Is Epona ready for the journey?"

"Ya done herdin' already, Link? Well done." Link hopped off Epona and the mayor put his arm around Link's shoulder.

"Ha ha. Ya, I guess." All he could think about was going to see Rusl.

"The royal gift is ready to go, so you should be getting ready too, don't you think? It would look bad if the Ordon representative was late."

"Heh, you're right. I'll get right on that." Behind them, Ilia was talking with Epona; she loved horses and always tried to spend as much time as she could with Epona especially.

"The gift is at Rusl's house, so when you're ready you can head over there." Before Link could say or do anything he was interrupted.

"What's this?!" He and the mayor turned and looked at a furious looking Ilia.

"She's hurt isn't she?!" She glared daggers at the two standing by the fence and they looked down in shame; her father more from habit.

"I bet you were riding her too hard again! Link, how could you?!" Link couldn't believe this, but before he could even start to explain Ilia's father was talking.

"Now now Ilia. There's no reason to get so hot with him-"

"Father!" She turned her glare on him. "How can you be so easy on him?! You're the mayor. You're supposed to protect _everyone_ in the town!"

Link and the mayor couldn't help but take a small look at each other. The look seemed to say that they both thought she was going ridiculously overboard.

"It'll be alright Epona. I'll take you to the spirit spring right now. You'll feel better in no time." The two could not believe their ears; all they could do was watch in shock as the girl walked away with Epona.

"Ilia wha- wait! Now the gift will never get to Hyrule on time." The mayor looked sullenly after his daughter and Link still couldn't believe his eyes. He was going to go see how Erin was doing just before he left, but because of the delay of going after his horse he's never going to have time to talk with her now. But he ran after Ilia anyway.

Erin had finished the dishes by the time Rusl was awake and had started dusting around. She didn't notice him come in, though, because she was still thinking about the dream and the foreboding feeling that was growing stronger by the minute.

"Erin?" Erin turned quickly in surprise and dropped the bowl she had picked up from the shelf to dust. It broke to pieces on the floor.

"Rusl, I'm sorry I'll clean it up right away," and she bent down to pick up the bigger pieces. She instantly regretted her choice of movement and paused halfway down. Rusl was instantly at her side and chastising her for her poor choice as well.

"Erin you know better than to strain a wound. You've treated plenty of them yourself." She grinned at him remembering how unwilling of a patient he was once.

"You should know as well." He laughed at that and grinned back at her.

"Yes but I can't let you act like a strong minded old man when there's a strong minded young one waiting to hear that you're alright and not reopening your wound." He could see the surprise in her eyes; even if she did hide it well. She then looked back down at the broken bowl.

"Well, I'm not really a very good patient." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Rusl let out a bark of a laugh. "That you're not, Erin. That you're not. Especially when you go breaking my wife's bowls." She flushed red with embarrassment as he laughed and led her back to the couch.

"Don't worry about the bowl Erin, just get some rest and I'll stop by later. In the mean time my wife will be here." Erin hadn't realized that though she had gotten a good night's sleep; she was tired from the slight fever that was developing. She drifted off to sleep as she watched Rusl leave and close the door behind him.

Link had made it to the tunnel while Collin was talking with Ilia. Link had found that tunnel one day while playing hide and seek with Erin. It was a good spot and he had shown it to her later when she had declared him the winner. He came out on the other side and dusted himself off. Collin was still talking with Ilia as he walked over to them. Ilia saw him coming and went over to Epona but she butted the girl away. Ilia looked a little hurt. " So you still prefer your master over me." She then spoke to Link, "Don't worry about your horse, she'll be okay."

"Ilia, I would never injure her willingly." He looked meaningfully at the girl.

"Yes, I know. The injury isn't deep, so you too can ride to Hyrule."

Link had known this. He had also known about the small wound and had put bandages on it right away. He could never neglect Epona. She was one of his oldest and truest friends.

"Link," he looked at her again," whatever happens…. Please be careful. And Link, don't try to do anything out of your league. Come home safe."

He couldn't help but smile. She really meant well. Suddenly Epona made a warning whinny and they heard pounding hooves coming through the gate. Two great boars were charging toward them and top speed. One boar carried two smaller riders that looked like small green misshapen men, while the other carried a larger version of the two. They all ran in terror, but one of the smaller ones shot Ilia in the arm and she collapsed. He tried to run to her aid, but the next thing he saw was stars before his eyes and the cries of his companions followed him as he fell into unconsciousness.

Erin sensed something was wrong and struggled to break from the dream that was haunting her, but it held her fast. She saw the terrible scene unfold; Ilia shot, Collin captured, and Link collapsed in the water. Then great dark creatures fell from the sky and headed toward the village. It terrified her how real the whole thing was, but she didn't want to admit in her heart that it just could be.

Link groggily got up and saw that everyone was gone. He ran down the path, following the tracks left by the boars. He cursed himself for letting down his guard, once again, and letting his friends get hurt. He ran even harder hoping that this was one mistake he could fix. As he ran, he noticed a strange glow on the rocks before he could think much on it, he ran into the source. A great dark wall stood in front of him covering the whole pass. The symbols were strange to him and he wondered briefly what they meant, but he took no more than a second because he knew that that was where his friends were taken. All of a sudden his heart froze in terror as a large black hand snaked out of the wall and pulled him in. He was now staring into a great dark shield of a head that looked like something from a nightmare. He struggled to get free but the hand's grip was strong and his efforts were useless. He was at a loss and was close to giving up, but then he thought of Ilia and Collin and how scared and helpless _they_ would be. He couldn't let them down. Then for some reason he thought of Erin and wondered if she was alright. He knew now that he couldn't give up. He had to rescue the others, and he had to see her again. With those thoughts in his head he noticed a bright light shining to his right, but before anything else happened he was thrown far to the side by the great beast. As he struggled to get up he felt an even greater pain welling up inside him. It was like his heart was fighting a battle; everything was fading in and out around him. The pain flared all through him and he cried out as he felt his whole being torn at by an unseen force. Then as a howl faded through the land he collapsed into total, complete darkness.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was one of my longer chapters. Please R&R


	5. A New Enemy

Work and school make a hard schedule. This isn't one of my better chapters, but I needed to write. I hope this chapter is okay.

* * *

Someone was screaming. She had to help them. _What was going on? Where was everyone? Rusl? Collin? Link?!_ Erin woke up suddenly.

"It was a dream; just a dream," she told herself. She couldn't believe how real and horrifying it all was. Suddenly she heard the scream again, but she was wide awake. Erin sat up quickly but instantly clutched her side.

"What a time to be hurt." She didn't have time to think about the pain and walked to the door. What she saw froze her to the spot. Large, black creatures were in the village and they were after people. The scream came again; it was Beth! She was being held up by one of the monsters. Erin ran at the creature, knocking it over. Beth and the monster fell away from each other and Erin curled in pain close to the monster. The thing started to get back up and all Erin and Beth could do was watch as it approached. They could tell it was mad and wanted some payback. Beth crawled closer to Erin and held her tight with fear. Just as it reached to grab for them, it suddenly collapsed and behind it stood Rusl holding a sword.

"Rusl!"

"Erin! Beth! Get to the mayor's house!" They nodded and started to run.

"Erin," Rusl held her arm, "look after the children; protect them." Erin looked at him and realized that for once, he was truly afraid. This was something none of them had seen before and it scared him.

"I will. Don't worry." Rusl nodded for her to get going then turned to fight the next creature.

Erin bolted the door behind her and turned to face the children. She could tell that they were terrified and had no idea what was going on. She herself didn't know, but she knew that she couldn't let anything happen to them. They cry of the creature rang through the air. Erin held them close and prayed that everyone would be okay. This was worse that her dream; where was Link?

Rusl fought with all his might. He had already sustained several wounds, but they kept coming. For some reason they were all heading towards the children. He couldn't figure out why, but he knew it wasn't for anything good. Every time one was down it hopped right back up. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his neck. The last thing he heard was the creature's cry and the last thing he saw was the door being broken down. Then, it was black.

Erin heard the cry as well, but this one was different. It was triumphant and final. Erin grabbed for anything that could be used as a weapon. There wasn't much around, but she had to do something. Suddenly, they heard the lumbering steps and she directed Beth, Talo, and Malo to get against the back wall. They heard a crash, and the door splintered in front of them. Erin covered her eyes then raised the blade she had found. All of a sudden, it was upon her with its cold hand around her neck.

"Erin!" She could hear them call but there was nothing she could do. Something about its eyeless face held her. Her heart was cold with fear, and as the darkness closed in on her, she heard the children once more.

Link woke up slowly. His head hurt like someone had beaten it repeatedly with a big stick. He wasn't sure that's not what happened. As he stood up he realized the floor was closer than it normally was, and his paw was an odd shade of color. Wait, "paw"? Link started and then heard the chain rattle. What was going on? He was some sort of wolf, chained to the floor, in a strange place, and he didn't know what had happened to Ilia or Collin. He had to get out of here, but how? No matter what he tried, the chain wouldn't break. His nerves were on end, but it was more than fear or awareness. He felt everything around him; he could smell everything. What was this? Suddenly, something appeared on his left and he turned to face it.

_'Who are you?!'_ he yelled, but all that came out was a growl. The creature had a grin on its face. He didn't know if it was with the monsters that attacked him or something else all together, but he knew that he couldn't trust her. He couldn't trust anyone here.

"I found you!" He couldn't believe it when the thing appeared on his side of the bars and fell towards him. He growled at her to stay away. He knew that it was a "her" because of her voice and he could see her better now.

"Ooh, aren't you scary." She was mocking him! He growled even harder. He had to get out of this cell, this place. He needed to rescue Ilia and Collin.

"Eee Hee! Are you sure you want to be snarling and growling at me like that?" Link wasn't going to let his guard down until he was far from this place, and far from her.

"Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you if you were nice."

_'Helping me? I need to get out of here, but how much can I really trust her? I'll have to take a chance. The others need me.'_

She was still standing there looking uninterested, which frustrated Link all the more, but he stopped growling and stood up.

"Haha, that's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She laughed again. He couldn't believe the situation he was in, but before he could do or "say" anything, she was talking again.

"But you're not human anymore are you? Hee hee." He snapped at her for that but she was already by the door of the cell. He watched as she formed some sort of energy in her hands but as soon as it was formed she let it loose. The next thing Link knew was that his chain seemed lighter. He looked down in surprise at the cut links.

"You look surprised," she was standing right in front of his face now," You're probably wondering where you are," she jumped out of his reach the next second back at the door. "Well, I'll make a deal with you. If you can get out of there, maybe I'll tell you all you." To his astonishment, she had dissolved right through the bars.

He had never been more frustrated with someone in his life. Who was she to toy with him like this, but she did break the chain. Then again, she left him in the cell and may not even follow up with the deal she made. He knew, though, that he couldn't stay there and had to do whatever he could to get free. So he started to sniff and dig around. He noticed a bunch of broken boxes in the far left corner and decided that he could somehow use them to get out. He hadn't realized how strong his new body was and ended up breaking the boxes.

_'Well that was useful.'_ He then noticed that the dirt was soft under the boxes. Maybe he could dig under the bars. Link wondered at the power of his new body as he was digging. Maybe this body would give him an advantage at escaping, but the minute he escaped, he was going to find a way to get his old body back.

After squeezing under the bars, he shook off the dirt he had acquired and instantly heard her laughing once again. He felt a weight fall on his back and he tried to get it off, but the weight started to mock him again.

"I guess you're not as stupid as you look. I think I will help you get out." He then felt a sharp pain in his ear as she pulled back on it.

"But in exchange for my help, you will do EXACTLY as I say." He knew there was a catch, but what else could he do?

"So we're clear? Good!" He was trapped.

_'Ilia, Collin, hold on. I'm coming for you. Erin, please be safe.'_

"Now get moving!" came with a sharp pain in his sides. Their journey had started, and little did Link know where it would take him, or where it would end.

* * *

Please R&R I appreciate anything you say.


	6. Gone

Yay! Writer's block is over!

* * *

Link couldn't believe that standing in front of him was the princess of all Hyrule; Princess Zelda. What was she doing in a place like this, and how did she get here? His mind couldn't wrap around everything at once. Everyone but himself had turned into spirits; on top of that, they couldn't see him. There were more monsters in the sewers of the castle than he had ever seen in his lifetime. Midna, which was the name of the creature, was riding his back and ordering him around like a dog, and now the princess was here in front of him. As she began her story, Link realized that his home alone was not the only one in danger.

She had been in the throne room when the attack came. Large, swift creatures had run at them from inside a dark fog, and though her men fought bravely, they were soon felled. The man that led the creatures gave her a choice; surrender or all her people would die. What else could she do? She had been in the castle ever since.

"You know you don't have to be so gloomy. Twilight isn't that bad of a place to live, is it?" Link couldn't believe this creature riding on him. These people, "spirits", were in constant fear and didn't even know what was going on around them; it was as if they were frozen in time in a way. Maybe Midna liked the world this way, but he didn't.

"Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching for you. Why is that?" That perked Link's ears up. Why were they searching for her? He at first thought that they were chasing him because he had escaped, but now he wondered: 'Just what was she hiding?'

"Why is that? Hee hee." Zelda started at the creature but then turned to Link.

"Time grows short. The guard will be making his rounds soon and you must be far away from here." Link agreed and whether Midna was with him or not he wasn't going to get captured again; it wouldn't do anyone any good. Turns out Midna went with him, much to his displeasure.

"You're not going to get out of it that easy." Suddenly they heard someone coming up the stairwell. There was no way out.

"Up here!" He saw Midna on a window ledge at a distance of about twice his height, but it was his only chance so he took it. Again the strength of his new body amazed him. He wondered how useful his body was when it came to long distance running. He would need that since he couldn't ride Epona as a wolf. 'I hope I'm not in this form that long.' By this time they had made it to the edge of the roof. Midna was off his back and he was hoping it would stay that way. He had done everything she asked, hadn't he? What more could she want from him. His mind was processing so many things at once: What happened to Ordon Village? What's happening to Hyrule? Is everyone all right?

"So do you know where you are?" He looked up at Midna again. She had a malicious smile on her face and he wondered what that was about, but he looked around none the less. 'Hyrule, such a beautiful land. What's going to happen to it now?'

"You know I can send you back to where you entered the twilight." He turned in surprise to her. Why would she do that? Will she do that?

"But are you sure you want to be doing that? Aren't you forgetting anything important?" Suddenly she changed her shape. There in front of him was a terrified Collin and then, a screaming Ilia.

"You want to help them don't you? Hee hee. Well little Midna can help you with that, but on one condition." 'There always seems to be a catch with her, but at this point what choice do I have?' "You must do exactly as I say." He could not have loathed anyone more than her right now. She was playing with him and didn't care one bit that his friends were in danger or that he was helpless right now to do anything. She just stood there and smiled at her "good little puppy".

"I'll give you some time to think about it," and before he could say anything he was being teleported away from there. The last thing he saw was that stupid smile.

The next thing he saw with his eyes was probably one of the most welcome sights he had ever seen: 'The spirit spring.'

"Oh that's right." Link looked around what was she doing here? Where _is_ she? "I forgot to mention. Though you are no longer in the darkened realm you are still a wolf." 'What?!' She was right. He laughed dryly at the irony of the situation. He was home, but as much as he wanted to, he was not welcome. "I wonder why that is? Hee hee." He didn't know if she could read minds or was just continuing what she had been saying. Either way he needed to see if everyone was okay in the village and maybe even find clues as to where Ilia and Collin were taken. It was a small hope but it was all he had. He started to head back to the village, but no sooner had he started down the path than he heard _her_ again. This time, though, she was standing right in front of him. Something was different. She was there, but not completely there. She was a shadow. He wondered if… no.

"So what's next? Hee hee." It took all his will power not to sit down in frustration. It seemed like she was going to be a pebble in his shoe the whole way, so to speak. Her next words confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm not going to disappear so easily. You see over that hill? Last time you went into the twilight you were dragged in by a shadow creature. In order to get into the twilight, you need a twili to take you in." He hadn't thought of that, but then again he didn't really look forward to going back. He knew, though, that that was where Ilia and Collin were. 'This is going to be fun.'

"If I'm going to help you I want a sword and a shield. You got that? Once you get that we can go. Now be a good little puppy and go get those for me," she said as she waved her hand as if dismissing him. He had never been so frustrated with _anyone_ in his life. What on earth would she need a sword and a shield for? Where was he going to get weapons in a place like Ordon Village. They had always been a peaceful people and never had any need for weapons, though Rusl… Rusl! The gift he was supposed to take from Rusl was a sword. He had a start.

"What are you going to do while the twilight expands. Stop dawdling and get to it." She then disappeared. 'The twilight is expanding?' He had no more time to think about that, he had to get those weapons.

As he started toward the village he saw Erin's house and wondered what she was up to. It then hit him like a boulder. He hadn't thought about what had happened in the last day's time. He felt weaker than ever before. First Talo, then Erin, and then Ilia and Collin and the twilight. 'I don't know if I can do it. What if I mess up? What if-'

' _"Gosh, don't these things ever give up?!"_

_"Sorry Erin, but it looks like they don't."_

_"Gee, thanks Link."_

_"Haha. Any time."_'

'Erin'

_"Erin? What's wrong?" He knelt beside her and moved her hand._

_"Heh, I guess I didn't dodge as well as I thought."_

_"Just like you to make light of a situation."_

'She never gave up. I can't either.' Link looked up and started again. He promised himself that he would see her smile again. He ran towards the village with all his might, he had a job to do and he would do it.

When he got to his house he was attacked again by one of those twilight creatures. He knew he could take it, but what worried him was that there was one so close to the village. 'What is it doing here?' He made quick work of the creature than ran all that much harder towards the village. By the time he got there it was late into the evening and torches were up. He had learned to use his new senses and they told him that it was too quiet. 'What happened?'

Link slowly walked up to the pillar he had climbed so often, but made sure to stay in the shadows. He knew that his friends would not recognize him and would most likely even be afraid of him. As he looked up he saw Beth's father talking to himself.

"Oh, how did it come to this?" Link could only listen as his heart started to turn cold. "The children…..please say nothing's happened to them."

'No….no.' Link couldn't believe what he had just heard. It couldn't be true, but… in his heart he knew that they too were gone. 'Why?.... WHY?!' The whole village heard the howl and thought the monsters were back, but this one pierced them to their heart with sadness like no other. 'What will happen now?'

* * *

^_^ I hope you liked it!


	7. Ordona

Link still didn't want to believe what he had just heard but he knew it was true. He also knew he had a job to do, and when that job was done, he'd get them all back safely. He knew that Rusl had the sword so he went in search of the shield instead. He saw torches across the river from Rusl's house so he thought that would be the best place to start.

"About the shield," 'Heh, I guess I was right.' "Shh, do you want the whole world to hear you?" After that Link had a hard time hearing what they were saying. He hoped that he had learned enough about his new form to sneak close enough to hear. He recognized the two people talking as the mayor and Beth's father. He must have climbed down from the pillar while Link was thinking.

"The shield is in your home isn't it?"

Beth's father was quiet in his response, but nonetheless answered, "Yes, it's up in our storage loft, but why do you want to know?"

"Rusl was wounded pretty badly in the battle, so it is my duty to go after the children. I will use his sword and your shield to go after them." Link's eyes and heart were filled with sadness to hear that his friend and teacher was hurt, but he was a warrior and had fought a good fight; Link knew that. Suddenly he heard them yelling. 'What were they yelling at?' He prepared to fight another creature but noticed them staring at him. 'Oh,… right. I'm the monster to them.'

"No good! Run!" He never thought his sadness would stop; it was one thing after another. As they ran he heard that familiar annoying laugh. He couldn't help rolling his eyes this time.

"Hee hee. That was a good piece of information, wasn't it?" He pretended to ignore her and that seemed to do something so he kept doing it. As he looked around he saw a window open at the top of Beth's house. 'I think I can get up there. I only hope there's no one inside.' He leapt onto the water wheel and onto the roof only just making it. 'Maybe I need more practice in this form. I only hope I'm not given that many chances.'

As he hopped down to the floor of the house, he saw the shield hanging up in the loft. It was an old shield, but Link could tell it was strong. He decided that the best way up would be to use the table since he didn't have hands. Now he faced another problem; how was he going to get the shield off the wall.

"Hee hee. So you found the shield. How are you going to get it now?" He really was getting tired of her cheeky attitude.

"Why don't you use your head?" and with that she disappeared, but he knew what she was trying to say. He knew she was finding his pain funny, but he rammed into the wall anyway. It took a couple tries, but the shield fell in front of him. Now all he needed to do was get the sword from Rusl's house. He didn't feel right stealing, but he was going to return everything and he needed the sword more than Zelda did now. He jumped back onto the roof than into the water below. When he came back up he heard someone talking behind him.

Rusl and his wife were standing in front of their house. As Link came closer he was able to hear better what they were saying.

"The children couldn't have come back, could they? I have to go out one more time and search for them. Please go back in the house. The sword is on the couch; the mayor is coming for it, so please give it to him when he comes."

"But darling, … your injuries." It was then that Link got a good look at his friend. The wounds were ghastly. He had large bandages all over his body and his arm in a sling. Link wanted more than ever to know what had happened while he was gone. By the time he had climbed out of the water Rusl was already limping down the path with his torch and his wife was in the house. Link wished he could walk up to his friend and tell him he would get the children back and not to worry, but he couldn't. As he got closer to the house he wondered how he was going to get inside. He knew he couldn't very well use the front door, so he sniffed around the house to find another weak spot. His keen sense of smell found a draft on one side of the house, and he started to dig.

As he surfaced on the other side, Link found himself in a cozy central room. Luckily, Rusl's wife seemed to be in the upper floor and hadn't heard him. In the middle of the room on a couch, lay the sword that Rusl spent so long making. No sooner had he picked up the sword with his jaws, did he hear _her_ laugh again.

"So now you have a sword. You can be useful when you want to be." Link was no longer surprised by the things that came out of her mouth. "Now no more detours, get back to where you first went into the twilight and we'll be on our way." Link sighed and started to head towards the bridge. As he reached Erin's house he looked up and wondered if she and the children were alright. He then looked back at the lights in the village and hoped they would be okay. So many things had happened, and so many more things were yet to happen; he just knew it. As he passed the spring he heard a faint voice call to him.

"Come…Come to my spring." Link felt like he needed to listen to this voice. It didn't sound deceitful or devious; it sounded tired. "You have… been transformed… by the powers of darkness. Come… to me." As Link made his way to the center of the spring, he was suddenly surrounded by a barrier impossible to get through. Every time he tried to break through, every part of his body was shocked with pain. "Beware… A shadow creature… approaches." When he turned around, he was face to face with the creature that had captured him just outside the village.

"Hee hee, what are you going to do now? Well, good luck. Hee hee." 'Great.' He fought hard and again was grateful for the strength and stamina of his new body. Link was able to defeat the creature without getting too many injuries and soon after the barrier disappeared.

It was then that he noticed a portal just above him and wondered if it was something to worry about. Before he could give it much thought, though, everything around him lit up with a strange glow. As he continued to watch a great ball of light rose from the center of the spring just in front of him. It had a strange affect on him. The light seemed to penetrate his very being and flooded everywhere from his nose to his tale. As the feeling grew, so did the light, and to his great amazement, it grew into a creature. There stood, in front of him, a large goat made of the light.

"Oh brave youth… I am one of the four light spirits that guards Hyrule. I am Ordona." Link's eyes grew wide. 'How?'


	8. Faron Wood

I am so sorry for how long this took. This writer's block is killing me, so I know this chapter won't be one of my better ones, but I really hope you like it any way. Reviews are always helpful and I am very grateful to my loyal readers. I promise Erin will come in soon.

* * *

Before Link stood a creature that he had heard of in fairy tales as a child. Ancient markings covered Ordona's pelt, and between his curved horns was a ball of light that glowed like the sun. He was an amazing sight.

"I am one of the four light spirits that guards Hyrule. The black beast you slew was a servant of the darkness and was here to seize the power of light I hold. My other brethren have already had their lights stolen by those fell beasts. When their light was stolen, the entire land was plunged into a netherworld ruled by the powers of darkness. The darkness will not stop with Hyrule," Link's eyes went wide and his ears went back in surprise, "if not stopped; the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king of darkness who rules the twilight."

'What can I do? How can I help?' He didn't know if Ordona could hear him, but he couldn't stop himself.

"To save the land from the king of twilight, young warrior, the light must be restored to the other guardians. They need to be revived, and there is only one person who can do it."

Link stiffened at that. If he could find that person he would –

"That person is you, Link." 'What?' The spirit seemed to look at him with sympathy in his eyes, but Link could not overlook that small spark of hope that he saw in Ordona.

"You still have not discovered your true power…" Link thought Ordona was going to say more; he wanted to know more, but the spirit went on. "Those transformed by the twilight usually cannot regain their original form, but if you go back to the Faron Woods where you were first transformed and restore the spirit there, you may yet regain your true form." 'I'll be human again?' Ordona seemed to nod and then he disappeared back into the spring, but Link could still feel him there and the promise that was given. Link didn't stay. He knew what he had to do; he had a goal and he was going to accomplish it. Before Link knew it, he was at the entrance to the twilight.

"Hey, the Faron Wood that you know so well is now covered in twilight. You may not be able to come back. Do you still want to go on?" To Link it almost seemed like she cared to some degree, but in a second she changed that when she laughed at him again. He still wondered, though about this strange creature. In answer to her question he nodded his head and she was off into the gateway. The next thing he knew a hand grabbed him and quickly pulled him into the twilight.

He didn't get a good look at the twilight realm the last time he was there; then again he had been unconscious. He didn't know what to think about the twilight now that he'd gotten a good look at it. It felt empty, like there was little hope of morning. Link now understood what Rusl was talking about last night. 'Was it only last night?' He couldn't tell in the twilight since there was no sun rising or setting. He easily recognized the land around him; he _had_ grown up in it. The differences surprised him, though. The trees were a different color, there were no animal sounds coming from the bushes, and some sort of black essence seemed to float up from the very earth like an upside down rain shower. Link almost laughed at the idea, especially since it sounded like something Erin would say. He suddenly felt a familiar weight on his back.

"So these are the weapons of your world." All at once, his wolf instincts told him to duck, and it was a good thing he did. Before he knew it, some of the hair on Link's neck was missing due to an ill swung sword. "You really think you can use these weapons to defeat the creatures of the twilight?" 'Well considering how you use them, I'm not surprised you think that way.' Link truly couldn't help but scoff at her. 'You are so frustrating!' All that came out, though, was a growl. Midna just ended up throwing the weapons down on him.

"I have no use for these weapons. I'll keep a hold of them for you to use later," and with that, they disappeared. "Alright, I guess a promise is a promise. I will help you, but in exchange for my help you must get me three special things. I can't give you any details, but trust me, it'll be easy." 'Trust.' Link didn't know if he truly could trust her. What was it about her? Something called for him to help her, but there was something else saying she wasn't telling him everything he needed to know. In the end he dropped his head into submission. With all the quiet around him, he started to hear a low moan. It was so hard to explain the sadness he felt from it. 'What is that?'

"You hear that sound?" Link couldn't help thinking the same thought again. 'She has to be a mind reader.' "It's the sound of the spirit who had its light stolen. Well, I wonder where it could be. Hee Eee." It really made Link wonder, 'How _do _I find the light?'

"You better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for the fate of your world. Now hurry up and go find that light." Link sighed; he knew this was going to be a long adventure. With a heavy heart, he started down the "familiar" path and remembered all the times he had stood in the same spot. As he walked towards the Spirit Spring, Link heard a faint whisper in the air. It tickled the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Before he had time to think about it, though, he was suddenly surrounded by three more monsters and a barrier. Link knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was starting to see a trend. They gave him little time to think and attacked right away. The first was easy enough to block, but the other two came too fast and scraped his back as he jumped away. Finally Link was able to get two down, but just as headed towards the third, an earsplitting sound pierced the air. It felt like all his bones were crunching together. When he was able to see through the fog in his mind the other two monsters were rising up. 'No way.'

"Am I going to have to do everything? You know, if you leave one twili alive it will resurrect the others." 'No kidding. How do I defeat them, then?' Link was really starting to believe she could read minds. "Just do as I say." She sounded a little annoyed to him, but Link couldn't worry about that right now. He suddenly felt like he could see and feel everything around him. He saw the core of the creatures around him and felt an amazing strength begin to fill his limbs. Within seconds Link had defeated all the 'twili'. 'What happ-'

"Are you done now? You should probably get to the spring, don't you think?" She tapped him on the head and pointed to their left. Link sighed and quickly licked one of the wounds on his fore leg before he headed over to the water. As he got closer, he heard the whisper of the Spirit. The pain in its voice pulled on his heart. It called to him and he knew it needed his help.

"Please… Be careful… These woods have changed. They have been covered in twilight… The creatures of light have been reduced to mere shadow spirits. Everything dark and evil lives and thrives here. I… am a spirit … of the light… Blue eyed beast… please get my light back from the dark beasts that stole it from me. Bring it back to me in this vessel." As it said this, Link found a wreath of leaves around his neck. It seemed ordinary to look at, but he knew it was different; his new senses told him.

"Well, I guess we better get started." Link smiled. 'For once we agree.' He could have sworn he felt her smile back. 'Maybe we can do this.' A sharp jab to the side brought Link back to reality. "Well? Get going." As Link headed down the path he started to sense a change in the wood. Something was out of balance and it rang like an off key note to his wolf senses. He had a feeling that was where he would find the stolen light. Link decided that the best place to start was the one that he didn't have to dig around; namely the lamp salesman's place. As he got closer, the feeling got stronger and soon there was the biggest beetle he had ever seen crawling in front of him. 'Where did this _thing_ come from?' "You know, you'd probably do best to kill that thing so you can get the light from it." It was fast, but Link was able to outsmart it and take the light back. The wounds that had burned not two seconds ago, now felt cool and clean. He wondered at this, but kept running. He found several more beetles and destroyed them, and each time, he felt more and more refreshed. Things didn't get easier though, as much as he wanted them to. The land _had_ changed. Pits were everywhere, monsters around every corner, and even toxic slime. Everywhere he turned, there was some new enemy to defeat or new obstacle to jump over or dig under. At last he knew where the last light was, but just as he was about to head towards it, four twili monsters appeared along with their barrier. Link didn't know if he could defeat them the same way he did last time. He was at his last bit of strength and that was even wearing thin. It was then that he felt the same strength coming to his limbs and his senses stretching out around him. He knew Midna was helping him and for that he was grateful.

Link walked down the path to the tree at the center of the Faron Wood. No matter how hard he tried to focus, flashbacks kept on coming back. There he and Erin were, running after Talo. Again, he and Erin stood and she tried to hide her injury. There was Talo trying to get them not to tell his dad. Always he saw her face. This place was engraved as much in his mind as was his own name. These woods held more secrets than he knew. When he was just five and Erin just four they had played explorers and decided that one day they would find all of its secrets.

"You know dawdling will only make things worse." Midna, always the reminder of where he was, but Link didn't find her unbearable anymore. The last pieces of light were found and secured. Link didn't know what to expect, but what happened was far from his mind.

* * *

For anyone who reads my other stories, I promise I will get to them soon. Please R and R


	9. Captured

I finally posted with Erin back. I hope you like!

* * *

The first thing Erin heard was a child's whimper. As she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. She tried to move her hands out to feel around but they were tied behind her back with some sort of bands. Erin groaned as she sat up with some effort. It didn't help that the ground underneath her was moving. Her senses told her that she was in a cart of some sort and that it was almost sundown. She didn't know how she knew the last part but it just felt right. Suddenly, she heard the whimpering again.

"Beth?" Erin heard a gasp and arms found their way around her waist.

"Erin!"

"Talo? Malo?"

"Erin!" Again Erin found herself surrounded by arms, but these ones were smaller and even tighter. She felt dampness on her shirt and knew they were crying.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, I'm here." Oh how she wanted to hold them in her arms, but the bands bit even tighter as she moved. The children seemed alright, if a little scared. 'I need to keep them focused. We won't be able to escape if we can't calm down.' She suddenly had an idea. They had all calmed down a little now that Erin was awake, and she was able to coax them into loosening their grip around her waist a little bit.

"Beth, I need you to listen to me very carefully. It's important that you do exactly as I say, okay?"

"Okay." Beth had answered quietly and Erin almost didn't hear her but it was enough.

"In my boot is a sheath with a sharp knife. I need you to carefully take that knife and cut the bands around my wrists." She heard Beth whimper which made Talo and Malo do the same. 'These poor children. Beth is eleven, Talo is eight and Malo is five, they should be home with their parents.'

"Don't worry Beth. I'll get the knife. Don't cry."  
"Collin? How did you get here? Are you alright?" She hadn't heard anyone else in the cart except Beth, Talo, and Malo. As she thought this, Erin felt a hand grip her boot and take the knife carefully out of its sheath.

"Ilia and I were captured at the Spirit Spring. Link tried to save us but… Erin I couldn't do anything! I was so scared I let Ilia get hurt and captured." She heard him cry and it broke her heart even more. Out of all the children, Collin had held a special spot in her heart. Erin didn't play favorites, but she could relate more with Collin. She had first started working for Collin's parents when Collin was born. Rusl's wife needed help around the house and Erin had been willing and able. When she first held him, he had been so small and loud, but when he looked at her, he had become quiet and even smiled. When he got older, Collin always tried to imitate Link. To him, Link was the bravest, strongest, and nicest person ever; besides his own family. Erin had much the same thoughts, but never told anyone. She knew Collin was special when she watched him take injured animals home to care for. Once she helped him tend to an injured badger; that experience showed her just how much love the little boy had in his heart. More and more he reminded her of Rusl and Link. 'Link, I wish you were here.'

A sharp pain in her hand interrupted her thoughts. Collin had cut the binds, but in the pitch black, he had lightly sliced her left hand. She knew that it would happen and was prepared to bite back any noise she would have normally made; he was, after all, only helping.

"Thank you, Collin." The bands that bound her now became bandages. As she stretched her shoulders she touched the top of the cart. The cart itself wasn't too sturdy, but just enough that it would take all five of them to do any damage that would free them. 'Wait, Collin said Ilia was captured with him.'

"Collin where is Ilia?" There was silence for a moment before Erin heard quiet sobbing. She reached over the three surrounding her and found Collin's face. It was wet and this time, nothing stopped her from comforting him.

"We were able to break free and we ran. She was able to run free, even with her injured arm hurting. I wasn't fast enough. Erin, what if she's lying hurt somewhere because I wasn't with her? What if she's afraid and I can't help?" All three of the children started to cry again with fear. 'At least I'll have been washed with tears.' She tried to make light of the situation as she hugged the four children to her. Erin thought of Ilia, and how scared she would be. Ilia was a year younger than herself and two years younger than Link. The three of them had played together as children, but Ilia had often found greater pleasure in chasing animals.

Erin knew that she should be thinking of a way to escape, but all she could think of at that moment was Link. She kept picturing the two of them playing and running around. They had had many great adventures together. They often snuck out and explored the Faron Woods, even though they were told not to. After the deku baba incident, though, they never went exploring the Woods after sunset. It took nothing for her to see his face in her mind. She had seen it her whole life and had often taken to studying it. Link was different. His ears came to a point unlike everyone else's in the village. His hair was a deep blond that waved in the wind as he rode Epona. What she remembered the most was his eyes. There was so much buried in the deep blue of his eyes. Link hadn't been the most talkative person when it came to himself, but Erin had learned how to understand most of what he said, or didn't say, through his eyes.

The cart jerked suddenly to the left and loud noises could be heard outside. Whoever was transporting them was shouting loudly at each other with blasting sounds coming from the background. The snippets Erin heard told her that now was the best time to make their escape. Their envoy was under attack by some unknown enemy with bombs. 'Whoever is an enemy of my enemy is my friend. I need to get them out of here.'

"Beth, Collin, Malo, Talo I need you to listen to me right now. I'm going to lead the way and Collin will bring up the end. Follow me and do exactly as I do. Alright?" At that moment a bomb decided to blow up next to the cart and blew it on its side. This caused the veil on the windows to be blown slightly off to let light in. Everything outside was chaos. 'Perfect. We have to go now.'

She turned back to the children to make sure they were all ready. They were afraid but they were ready. When the next bomb dropped she made a dash for the nearest building. Erin made sure that all four of them were behind her as she dashed into the building. She didn't care what was inside since most homes were inhabited by decent people. She hadn't made sure where she was going and ran into someone. They both landed on the floor with a loud 'Oomph'.

"Erin, are you okay?" Erin was helped up by Collin and the man she ran into was helped up by a young girl no older than Collin. The man had dark shoulder length locks and the boy had short cropped black hair. Both had skin tanned by the sun and wore clothes that matched outdoor living. Suddenly and small man with a metal helmet ran through the door with a lit bomb in his hand.

"Renado! Are you – who are you?" The man with the helmet looked at the small group that had gathered in the cottage and seemed to forget what he was saying and even about the lit bomb in his hand.

"Barnes I was about to ask them, but don't you think you should take care of that bomb you are holding." 'Barnes' looked like he had just found out he was holding a bomb and proceeded to scare himself silly. Erin was the first to recover and snatched the bomb from his hands throwing it out the door. The sounds outside told everyone how good her aim was, and Barnes locked the door behind her.

Renado politely introduced himself and his daughter Luda, but Erin could barely hear him. Now that her mind saw that everyone was safe her body would obey. Everything from the last two days hit her at once now that the adrenaline was gone from her body. Her wound was now open and bleeding, the cut in her hand was caked with dirt, her body felt pounded, and her head ached with fever. The only thing that stopped her weak body from retaining more injury from her fall was the gentle hands from her small charges. As her mind drifted to darkness her only thoughts were of Link and Ordon Village. 'Are you safe?'

* * *

In the Faron Wood a wolf felt a familiar whisper in the back of his mind again, but he still could not worry about it with the last dark bug in front of him. As he secured the last light he was transported to the Spirit Spring once more, and in front of him glowed the wreath that held the stolen Light. The light became brighter and brighter until Link could stand it no longer. Even closing his eyes didn't help; the light was in him and all around him. It filled him with a familiar warmth from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. Every breath he took strengthened his aching muscles and soothed his burning wounds until he felt clean and whole again.

None of this he truly noticed, because there in front of him was the great Spirit of the Faron Wood. It did not surprise Link that it took the shape of one of the mischievous monkeys but that did not damper the awe he felt for it. As he looked around he saw the woods being restored. The trees were alive again and the creatures ran among the under growth. Everything was restored and green. It felt like home again.

"I am Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I guard these woods by the order of the gods. O brave youth… in the land covered by twilight you were transformed into a blue eyed beast. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one are inside you and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form…"

* * *

Well what did you think? ^_^


	10. Author's note

**Thank you to all who continue to wait for updates and for those who are new. I just wanted to let you know that I just got home from not having technology for 18 months so I hope that I will be back to writing soon. Thank you all for your comments and your favs. ^_^**


End file.
